Gilbykitty
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: "I think you've done enough spell casting Arthur. Gil can wait 24 hours." Arthur glared but left closing the door behind him. Ludwig turned to look at Gilbert and his bruder looked back at him. Gilbert had silvery grey ears and tail.


**Hey my amazing readers. I know I promised another chapter of Flipside Experience during my break and well…that didn't happen. This story started out as Katze und Meister but then I realized it was different. It became its own story kinda and….well…yeah. I loved the plot so I rolled with it.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Ludwig, contrary to popular belief, loved cats.

He was enjoying his breakfast at the table when his door flew open and Gilbert flew in. The white-haired nation hid behind Ludwig as Arthur walked in after him.

"Just stand still so I can reverse the spell Gilbert." Ludwig sighed and set his fork down.

"What happened Arthur?" he felt Gilbert shaking behind him and his overprotective instincts kicked in. Arthur seemed to notice Ludwig's presence and straightened up frowning.

"The bloke was spray painting 'Awesome Prussia's Property' on my front door. I got upset and tried turning him into a cat for revenge. He…didn't exactly turn into a cat 100%." Ludwig heard quiet noises coming from Gilbert. He turned his head and noticed they were actually mewls not groans. "I just want him to stay still so I can reverse the spell completely. Unless he wants to wait 24 hours for the spell to just wear off." Ludwig stood up quickly and unintentionally puffed out his chest.

"I think you've done enough spell casting Arthur. Gil can wait 24 hours." Arthur glared but left closing the door behind him. Ludwig turned to look at Gilbert and his bruder looked back at him. Gilbert had silvery grey ears and tail. Ludwig moved the chair out of the way and crouched next to Gilbert.

"Can you speak?" Gilbert opened his mouth but only a meow came out. He shook his head instead. Well at least he could understand him. He held out his hand and Gilbert took it. Their relationship was going strong for a good ninety years but this threw Ludwig for a loop and he didn't know how to react.

Gilbert stared at him with scared pleading eyes and pressed Ludwig's hand against his cheek. Ludwig ran his thumb slowly over Gilbert's porcelain skin. "I'm here with you." Gilbert seemed extremely pleased with his response as he leapt at Ludwig and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ludwig almost freaked out as Gilbert's body seemed to vibrate and hum but it sounded like Gilbert was…purring.

"I should punish you Gil, but I think you got enough punishment for one day. Come on; get off me so I can give you some breakfast." Gilbert slowly slid off him and sat down smiling. Ludwig's face heated up. Gilbert was just too cute. He walked over to the counter and placed food on Gilbert's plate and handed it to him with utensils.

Ludwig sat down and watched Gilbert practically inhale the food. That was good. At least he didn't have cravings for fish a milk, two things Ludwig was out of at the moment. After they finished their food Ludwig cleaned the dished and Gilbert wandered over to the living room.

When Ludwig walked over he noticed Gilbert setting up his gaming system. Ludwig crouched down and helped him out.

"Want me to play with you?" Gilbert's eyes lit up and he purred loud. Ludwig took that as a yes and plugged in a second controller. They played video games for a while alternating between racing games to roleplaying games. The sun was fully shining through the window covering them in warmth. They were playing a fighting styled game when Ludwig noticed Gilbert's player stop moving.

"Liebe, what are you..." Ludwig trailed off when he looked over at Gilbert to find him passed out controller still in his hands. Ludwig smiled and took the controller from Gilbert and set it on the floor. He pulled Gilbert closer and let his head rest on his shoulder. Gilbert snuggled closer and his ears flicked brushing against Ludwig's face. Ludwig tried not to laugh as he leaned his head against Gilbert's. A smile morphed onto Ludwig's lips as they slowly fell asleep GAME OVER flashing on the screen in front of them.

They woke up hours later sun just hidden under the horizon. Something kept brushing over Ludwig's face and his eyes slid open. He sat up groggily and stretched. Ludwig noticed Gilbert was looking at him guiltily.

"Did you wake up before me?" Nod. Blush. "How much earlier?" Gilbert mouthed 30 minutes. "Sorry, you should have woken me." Blush. Ludwig smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "I hope you weren't uncomfortable." Gilbert shook his head but he seemed uncomfortable. Ludwig frowned and tilted Gilbert's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Gilbert's acidic crimson eyes met Ludwig's and Ludwig barely had time to register those captivating eyes of his brother were filled with lust before Gilbert tackled him.

"Gil-AH!" Ludwig cried out as Gilbert's tongue swept over the sensitive spot on his neck. Fuck, Gilbert's tongue was rough like a cat's and it felt amazing. Gilbert quickly pulled off Ludwig's shirt and pants licking down to his boxers. Ludwig looked down at Gilbert, his eyes now filled with lust. Gilbert's eyes flicked up to him and kept their eyes locked as he fished Ludwig's throbbing member out of the confinement of his boxers.

Gilbert placed a kiss on the tip before running his tongue on the sensitive underside. Ludwig fell back and let out a keening moan. Gilbert made quick work of Ludwig's erection licking and sucking until Ludwig cried out a warning.

Gilbert purred and pulled back earning a loud whine from the blonde. He pulled off his own clothing before crawling over Ludwig. He lifted himself up and dropped down on Ludwig's length. Ludwig's hands flew to Gilbert's hips to steady him.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert nodded. Ludwig assumed Gilbert had prepped himself while he was sucking him off. Ludwig helped Gilbert lift up and drop back down. Soon they set a pace comfortable to them both. Not too fast that Gilbert would fall off and not too slow that Ludwig wasn't pleased. They continued at that pace until they felt their releases coming. Crying out each other's name they came at the same time.

Ludwig lifted Gilbert off him and lain him down on top of him. Both were panting hard.

"Rest now liebe. We'll eat later."

**Thanks for reading everybody.**

**This _was_ a mistake but I ended up loving it. I hope some people out there love it too.**

**Drop a review if you did and let me know if you want me to add more chapters about what happens after.**


End file.
